Ben (Descendants)
Ben is the now king of Auradon and son of Belle and the Beast. he's also the love interest of Mal and one of the deuteragonists from the Disney TV Movie Descendants ''and a reccuring supporting character in its cartoon spin off ''Descendants: Wicked World. He was portrayed and voiced by Mitchel Hope. Story ''Descendants'' When the story begin Ben was looking on The Isle Of the Lost by the castle window, when his parents arrive in the room, Ben told them he had make his first royal proclamation, his proclamation was he wanted to give a chance to the kids of the villains from The Isle Of The Lost much to his parents shock. When Belle told him who he was about to invite to Auradon, he said he decide to invite Carlos Son of Cruella De vil, Evie Daughter of Evil Queen, Jay son of Jafar and Mal daughter of Maleficent. His father panic after heard Maleficent name and wanted to refuse, but Ben told him that the villains kids did nothing wrong because of their parents crimes, His parents finally agree to let them come to Auradon. When Ben and Audrey meet Mal and her friends, Ben see Mal was exactly like the girl he saw in one of his vision in his dream, he decide to show the school to the villains kids and Audrey with sarcastic tone told them to ask Doug if they had questions. When he was on the tourney game field he see Jay was great and was welcomed to the team, he also help Carlos to sprint when Dude was after him, he see Carlos was terrified by Dude because of what his mother said to him about them. So, Ben assure him and introduced Dude to Carlos who finally get over his fear, Ben knew not everyone want to give a chance to the villains kids because of their parents. When Mal heard about the coronation she ask him if she and her friends can be close to the wand, Ben told her only him his parents friends and girlfriend can get close to the wand, that give an idea to Mal to separate Ben from Audrey for the coronation ceremony. Later, Mal give him a cookie he refuse at first, but finally take and eat the cookie wich put him under the love spell, after the big game he finally confesse his love for Mal front of everybody and upset Audrey who run off the field and said Chad was now her new boyfriend, Ben invite Mal to the coronation ceremony and she accepted much to Audrey and Chad deception. He finally tell Mal to go on a date with him and she accepted, when they arrive to the place he wanted to invite Mal to swim with him, but Mal refuse to join him, Ben then go swim when Mal still on the desk, but Mal believe he had drowned and wanted to save him. Ben swimming to Mal after see under the water she's about to drown, he realise Mal can't to swim same if she live on Isle Of the Lost because of the barrier around the villains can't escape, so they cannot teach their kids to swim in the lake, Ben told Mal that his feeling grew stronger for her, he told Mal if she had the same feeling for him she told him she doesn't know what love look like, he said he can teach all about love. At the lunch of family day Ben introduce Mal at his parents has his girlfriend more at their shock, when Ben attend to assure Leah that Maleficent still on Isle Of The Lost and introduced Mal told about his proclamation, she told him if he lost his mind, Chad also get involve and anger Ben and the villains kids. When Chad is spray by Evie with a sleeping potion the villains kids leave the lunch in a huff, Ben is accused and blame by his father to invited the villains kids to Auradon, because he knew that was a bad idea, after the altercation Ben tries to assure the group all will be better after the coronation. At the coronation ceremony Mal give him a brownie with the anti-love spell, he tell her that he knew that she spell him because the love spell was washing away in the lake during their first date, Mal told him if he was just faking his feeling for her, but Ben then give her his ring and told her he didn't fake anything. At the ceremony when he's finally coronated king of Auradon, Jane then take the wand and break the barrier from the Isle Of The Lost and free all the villains and their offsprings, when Mal take the wand to give it to her mother Ben told her that she's not force to be like her mother, he finally see Mal and her friends finally decide to be good. Maleficent appear and frozen him his parents and everyone except the villains kids, after Maleficent defeat he unfronze and hug Mal and tell her it will be him who go to save her next time, at the end of the movie he celebrated with his friends and the villains kids. ''Descendants 2'' He still date Mal and was about to make his first lady at Cotillion that was organized by his parents, of course he see Mal still used her spell book instead of giving it to the museum, he go all beast on her and make her cry as she feel she doesn't belong to Auradon and leave without telling anyone. Evie then find Ben to tell him that Mal return on Isle of the lost, Ben wanted to go find her and the other help him act like the like it says in the song "Chilling like a villain" but of course when he find Mal she refuse to return to Auradon with him, wich break his heart he then get kidnapped by Uma pirates crew. Has he is in Uma's boat and tied up Uma tell him that she was jealous of Mal and her three friends to be chose to go in Auradon and that she wanted to be the one to be chose to have a chance in redemption, Ben tell her that he was about to invite more kids of villains but completely forgot after Mal and her friends defeated Maleficent, of course Mal and the others came to save him after giving a fake wand they made to trick Uma and her crew, after a sword fight happen and they escape arriving in Auradon Jane try to show Ben the gift for Mal but he tell her that it wasn't a right time since they still not speaking to each other. During the night of the Cotillion Ben arrive with Uma who was revealed to have escaped from Isle of the lost and use Mal's love potion spell in Maleficent's spell who was given by her to Mal in the previous film (in the video game Mal Vs Uma it was revealed that Gil and Harry found the book and gave it to Uma and she escape after make the spell and give Ben the same cookies like Mal did in the previous movie) she was dancing with Ben under the love spell as Jane go to see Lumiere to reveal Ben gift for Mal. Moved by this Mal tried to wake Ben but Uma try to sabotage it as Mal finally kissed Ben and free him from the spell, Ben jump in the water while Mal transforn into a dragon and Uma transform in giant octopus fight he managed to calm them down and in the end he celebrated the cotillion with Mal and their friends. Gallery Descendants-93.png Voodoo-Do-You-8.jpg Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-21.png Descendants2-disneyscreencaps.com-1068.jpg Descendants2-disneyscreencaps.com-1072.jpg Ben descendants 3.png Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Teenagers Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Aristocrats Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Successful Category:Outright Category:Strong-Willed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Lawful Good Category:Victims Category:Protectors Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Wealthy Category:Cursed Category:Fantasy Heroes